1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a docking station and a portable computer having the same, and more particularly, to a docking station and a portable computer having the same applied to various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a computer is classified as a desktop computer or a portable computer according to the main body casing, and recently, the portable computer has been widely used because of convenient portability, size, and improved design and performance.
The portable computer may further include a docking station electrically connected with a computer main body unit to add or expand separate functionality found in the computer main body unit.
The docking station allows the computer main body unit of the portable computer to be evenly mounted and supported to an installation surface. The docking station further allows an expansion slot, external storage device, and a local printer, etc. as well as other devices, to be available when the docking station is used in an office or home, and allows the computer main body unit of the portable computer to be used separately. The docking station is designed to correspond to the size of the computer main body unit of the portable computer.
However, when the conventional docking station is used with a portable computer with a different size, the height of the conventional docking station discords with the size of the computer main body unit of the portable computer so that the computer main body unit can fail to be stably mounted on the installation surface.